Tiempo de Discípula-Maestro
by Harumaki03
Summary: Después de todo se había preocupado por él al escuchar de Karasuma que había estado al borde de la muerte y por igual, él a su manera, se preocupó al saber en la situación en la que se había encontrado ella y en la que estaba actualmente.


**"Tiempo de Discípula-Maestro"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Después de todo se había preocupado por él al escuchar de Karasuma que había estado al borde de la muerte y por igual, él a su manera, se preocupó al saber en la situación en la que se había encontrado ella y en la que estaba actualmente.

 **Nota:** Ubicado en el capítulo 117, justo cuando **Lovro** hace acto de aparición y **Karasuma** lo manda a hablar con su discípula ya que ella había estado muy preocupada por él.

 **-/-/-**

—... Tú discípula estaba realmente preocupada por ti, ve a verla —Lovro Brofski no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa y volver su cabeza para ver al súper soldado del Ministerio de Defensa de Japón antes de musitar un firme _"sí"_.

Lovro se encaminó hasta el lugar donde estaban las mesas y no le sorprendió ver rostros familiares allí, después de todo, él había tenido la dicha de haber entrenado a algunos de los asesinos que allí se encontraban.

— _"El pulpo sí que tiene un retorcido sentido del humor"_ —pensó, buscando con la mirada al susodicho pero no lo encontró.

—¡Maestro! —recibió de buen agrado la palmada que su discípulo le dio a modo de saludo—. Me alegra ver que la muerte aún no ha ido a buscarlo —y rió de forma relajada.

—Lo mismo te digo, Red Eye —lo examinó rápidamente —veo que también te recuperaste rápido de su ataque —asintió ligeramente complacido.

—¡Claro! Aunque ya deberías de retirarte maestro y dedicarte a vivir tu vida de abuelo —se burló el francotirador mientras flexionaba su brazo.

—Mocoso... —negó suavemente con su cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Irina? —Red Eye volvió la vista hacia atrás.

—Sí, oh vaya, estaba ahí hace un momento, andaba seduciendo a unos chicos para que buscarán más dinero para gastar aquí —rió —los va a dejar en bancarrota —agregó, sabiendo que las técnicas de persuasión de la rubia eran más que convincentes.

Uno de los otros asesinos llamo al francotirador y este se disculpó para ir a ver qué quería. Lovro miró alrededor con sus oscuros ojos y decidió echar un vistazo dentro de la sala de profesores y ver si ella se encontraba allí.

Saludó a algunos de los alumnos de la clase 3-E, para él habría sido impensable entrenar a alguno de sus discípulos en aquel ambiente pero parecía que el método de ese pulpo era el correcto para aquellos chiquillos, abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores y allí encontró a su discípula.

—¿Qué...? ¡Ma-maestro! —la sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Irina.

—Irina —la llamó secamente —también me alegro ver que estás bien —la miró de arriba a abajo, ligeramente sorprendido de ver a su discípula tan cubierta. Era la primera vez en años que la veía así.

—Karasuma me informó que fuiste atacado por el Dios de la Muerte —Irina apartó la mirada de su maestro y su voz bajo un poco más —de verdad me alegro que estés bien.

—Supe que fuiste engañada por el Shinigami y que te uniste a él en un plan para matar al pulpo incluyendo a los alumnos —Irina mantuvo su cabeza gacha, pensando que Karasuma a veces podía ser un bocazas.

—Así es... yo... —¿Cómo podía decirle que había querido destruir todo aquello que le recordaba lo cálido de un hogar que ya no tenía? No quería decepcionarlo, pero incluso temía admitirle que había dudado durante todo el plan de Shinigami en seguir o no.

—Puedo ver que tu relación con ellos sigue siendo buena; incluso nosotros nos ganamos algo de compasión, aún sin merecerla —la escuchó soltar una risa seca —al final, creo que fue bueno dejarte aquí.

Irina alzó su mirada azul hacia su maestro, que ya estaba a pocos pasos de sí.

—¿Porqué dice eso, maestro? —se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo —a veces creo que solo estoy engañándome a mí misma —suspiro —usted mejor que nadie sabe todo mi pasado y... —sacudió la cabeza —... quizás lo mejor habría sido irme antes —concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Lovro la miró fijamente, atisbando lo mismo que ella le había mostrado en todas las veces anteriores que había ido a la clase 3-E, aunque ella se esforzará en sobremanera de ocultarlo. Era algo que él no había podido enseñarle pues su trabajo había sido enterrar _—o más bien, matar—_ todo sentimiento.

—Creo que a Olga le gustaría verte como estás ahora mismo —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros —los sentimientos son un arma de doble filo Irina, de ti depende cómo vas a usarlos, ya sea para proteger o destruir a estos niños —ladeó su cabeza —quizás esta es la forma en que la vida te está diciendo que debes reti-

—¡No lo haré! —Sacudió su cabeza, provocando que su cola se agitara por su movimiento—. ¡Destruiremos a ese estúpido pulpo y me lárgare de inmediato! —Lovro abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido por el ímpetu de ella.

—Un asesino con sentimientos no sirve de nada y lo sabes.

—Entonces volveré a enterrarlos —tenía sus labios fuertemente apretados —independientemente de lo que pase, en marzo ellos se van a graduar, si el mundo continúa, sus vidas también continuarán y todos tomarán caminos separados —su tono que había sido algo exasperado al inicio ahora era apenas un murmullo —entonces, ¿dónde quedaré yo, maestro? —concluyó con un susurro.

Lovro suspiro de forma imperceptible, habría preferido que Olga tuviese aquella charla con Irina, él no era muy bueno en eso de estar dando consejos para vivir, él daba consejos para matar. A su manera de ver las cosas, a Irina se le haría difícil dejar una cosa u la otra, algo habría que tener uno de los dos bandos que la atara por siempre _—ya fuese un asesinato muy anhelado o fuese alguien que amara fuera del mundo de los asesinatos—_ , en ambos casos, la adaptación sería difícil.

—Creo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás —respondió con sinceridad —por cierto, ¿qué es esté cambio de vestuario? No te veía así desde que tenías doce años —ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas balbuceando algo sobre el frío de otoño y hombres tercos.

—Pe-pensé que iba a regañarme por lo de haberme aliado con Shinigami —Jelavić trató de controlar su pulso.

—Creo que la forma en cómo te sientes al respecto y lo que te hayan dicho tus alumnos y compañeros, es suficiente escarmiento —esbozó una sonrisa tétrica —pero si insistes —y de la nada mostró unos finos hilos en sus dedos haciendo que Irina retrocediera un poco mientras su rostro se ponía azul.

—¡Ma-maestro! —alzó una mano en defensa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió repentinamente mostrando la figura del serio Karasuma en la puerta.

—Karasuma, ¡sálvame! ¡Mi maestro quiere...! —y se llevó un pulgar al cuello, simulando que lo rebanaba.

—Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo, Yada y Nakamura te están buscando —gruñó, Lovro vio el suspiro de decepción que ella soltó y de inmediato como se recomponía ante sus ojos.

—Lo siento maestro, tendrá que probar sus métodos conmigo más tarde —hizo una pequeña reverencia —gracias por su preocupación —y esbozando una sonrisa fingidamente altanera paso junto a Karasuma sin dedicarle una mirada, el sonido de sus pasos se perdió al doblar en el pasillo.

—Tienes un largo camino por recorrer si vas a corresponder sus sentimientos —espetó Lovro con absoluta seriedad mientras Karasuma se ponía azul.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! —Karasuma se estaba preguntando si acaso él sabía...

—El pulpo me hizo saber de tus palabras y acciones para con ella —pudo ver que una vena le palpitaba en la sien al soldado —yo ya sabía que ella tendría un duro camino a recorrer gracias a su pasado pero —se colocó junto a Karasuma en la puerta —espero que de alguna forma logres hacerla entender que existen otros caminos —lo miró de reojo —ah, y si de algún modo ella llora por tu causa, siempre puedo sorprenderte y rebanar tu cuello —se acomodó su abrigo —iré a comer —y se marchó, dejando a Karasuma con una expresión furibunda mientras se acariciaba el cuello.

No había sido su intención escuchar la conversación que ellos dos sostenían, inmediatamente escuchó murmullos dentro del salón de profesores se había dispuesto a decirles a las chicas que su profesora estaba ocupada pero aquellas palabras lo habían detenido en seco.

— _"... Entonces, ¿dónde quedaré yo, maestro?"_ —incluso cuando fue dicho de forma tan baja, a pesar del bullicio, él había podido escucharla claramente, tanto como si lo hubiera dicho en su oído.

Bufó por lo bajo, buscar una forma de convencerla, se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera convencerla de no ser más una asesina.

— _"Pero qué estás pensando..."_ —se gruñó a sí mismo, él ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estarían vivos para abril, ahora menos para esforzarse en idear algo para que ella se quedará allí con...

Apretó los labios obviando el claro final de esa oración _(él)_ y decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos y lo de Irina dejando de ser asesina...

Bueno, eso sería para más adelante, si aún quedaba un _"más adelante"_.

 **—Fin—**

Seguro que se estarán preguntando si ando tomando alguna sustancia dudosa pero les aseguro que no, ¡oh miren, un polvillo blanco y no es sal _*lo dice porque lo prueba*_! ( _xD, naaah_ ).

Desde que leí ese pequeño panel en el capítulo me pregunté de qué habían hablado **Lovro** e **Irina**. A mi manera de ver las cosas, **Irina** ve a su maestro como tal y como una figura paterna _(de algún modo, al haber perdido a su padre a tan temprana edad)_ y por eso tiene la confianza de decirle algunas cosas que solo guarda para sí misma.

 **Olga** _(seep, esa señora que fue la que entreno a Erina en el arte de la seducción)_ no hay información oficial de que sea la esposa de **Lovro** pero tampoco que la desmienta _(?)_ así que lo deje según el _feel_ que me dio cuando leí esa parte _(que sí, que él es su darling con anillo y todo xD)._ **Lovro** es un tipo duro pero sé _(pos que me lo ha confiado en una entrevista exclusiva xD)_ que a su manera se preocupa por ella y al ver que los sentimientos que ella se ha esforzado durante años de mantener ocultos están saliendo a flote, entiende que lo mejor es que ella deje de ser una asesina.

Sep, él también sabe que algo se cocina entre su discípula y el súper soldado japonés _(a mi me lo ha parecido todo el tiempo xD)_ , mucho antes de que **Koro-sensei** se lo dijera _(en mi historia, obveoo, pero en la línea original también me lo parece)_ pero le preocupa **Irina** y su tozudez, así que por eso le dice lo que le dice a **Karasuma** _(como un padre que no es en LO ABSOLUTO preocupado y medio celoso de su hija, ajem, ajem)_. Por cierto, según la información en la **Wikia** en inglés, en el apartado de la **Trivia** , dice que **Lovro** es abuelo, en el _Manga_ nunca leí nada de eso _(o quizás se encuentra en esa información que los Scanlation Groups no traducen o algo así)_ pero por eso **Red Eye** le dice que se vaya a hacer de abuelo, me resultó gracioso.

Creo que no hay nada más que aclarar que, bueno, voy a seguir dando lo mejor de mi para seguir escribiendo de diversos _fandoms_ _(incluyendo este)_ , realmente espero que si alguien alcanza a leer esto, le resulte de su agrado, me perdone el **OOC** y de igual modo me permita saber qué le ha parecido :D, sin más...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
